Police Dog
by Brave-Mousey
Summary: Lassie and Jules get a new police dog! Happy Birthday Maggie Lawson! Made for TheShulesLovinPsycho's challenge! Read on.


**Hey, guys! I'm posting this story for Maggie's b-day, because TheShulesLovinPsycho made that awesome challenge, and I hope you guys like it! I mean, I enjoyed writing it. It's kinda dumb though.**

 **I do not own Psych, but someone should give it to me for MY birthday next year...**

* * *

 _Juliet POV_

I shifted from foot to foot nervously. Carlton and I were standing outside the Chief's office. She had been about to call us into her office for a reason of 'very high importance' when she had gotten a mysterious call, and from the looks, or, rather, sounds of it, it was extremely important, and some kind of 'package' was ready to be picked up.

"What do you think she's calling us in for?" I whispered to my partner.

"Murder probably. Serial killer... arsonist... Hell, if we're lucky, Spencer finally snapped and became a mass-murderer." Carlton said wistfully.

I gave him a strange look.

"Ahem."

We snapped to attention. "Yes, Chief?" we answered simultaneously.

She waved her hand at us, not looking up from the papers that were stacked on her desk. "Come in."

We stepped forward at the same time, getting stuck awkwardly in the doorway, forcing Lassiter to take a step back so that I could go in first.

Karen folded her hands neatly across her desk. "I called you two in here today because you have been assigned a mission of uttermost importance, that requires a constant and... _delicate_ care."

"What is it?" Carlton asked eagerly. "Serial killer? Arsonist? Spencer gone bad?"

The Chief of Police gave him a weird look, silently wondering if Madeleine Spencer would consider coming back for another session with the Head Detective. "...no."

Her partner's face fell slightly, I noted, feeling slightly disturbed.

"Well then?" he asked impatiently. "What are we here for?"

Karen pressed her lips together. "Something you are NOT expecting."

Carlton folded his arms. "I'm prepared for anything."

* * *

A half hour later we stood at the front desk of an animal shelter, me smirking slightly, while Carlton just scowled as a young woman led a small German shepherd puppy out into the main room.

He bore a lime green collar with gleaming golden tags, and a mini K-9 Unit harness.

"Hello! I'm Lisa!" The woman said to us cheerily. "Are you the detectives that are adopting Sean?"

Carlton choked. On what, I wasn't entirely sure.

He cleared his throat. "How do you spell that?" He asked calmly.

Lisa's head tilted to the side in confusion. "Uh... S-E-A-N. Sean."

I blinked. Shawn was sure going to get a kick out of _that._

The woman handed Sean's leash to Carlton, which he held gingerly in his hand, as if it were a snake, rather than a long piece of blue rope.

She gave me all of Sean's 'paperwork,' took a glance at Carlton, and wished the puppy good luck, to which he responded to by licking her face.

"You better watch out," Lisa said to me on my way out. "He's a charmer."

I laughed. "You got that right." I said under my breath.

* * *

"O'Hara I _command_ you to stay in the car."

"No! You can't _command_ me to do anything! I'm just going in to grab the file!" I argued. "You'll only be stuck in the car with him for _two seconds!_ Relax! He's just a puppy! Having him in the car with you won't _kill_ you!"

"Why can't I get it?" Carlton whined.

I scowled. "You're going to keep the car running!"

"Why can't you do it?"

I folded my arms. "Seriously, Carlton? You would rather let me drive your _car_ than wait for me for _two seconds_ while I go and get something? Just because the puppy's name is _Sean_?"

Carlton stared straight ahead. "You're right," he said after a few seconds. "I am acting childish."

"Tell me about it." I muttered, walking up the front steps to the Santa Barbara Police Department.

"O'Hara."

I sighed and turned back around. " _What_ , Carlton?"

He stared. "Just... don't take long. _"_

* * *

 **I'm sorry it was short.**

 **Hope you guys liked it! It's dumb, right? Tell me if there are any errors and I'll try to fix them as soon as possible. I promise I'll respond to every review!**

 **Mousey out.**

 **(P.S. The story is NOT finished! This one may be a oneshot, but I plan on making a series of snippets about this.)**


End file.
